leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zed/@comment-24010081-20141205065612/@comment-13160526-20141207164443
HeresyHorus Many other champions have unnecessary extra power, mostly from the 2nd half of season 2 champions onwards, there are so many that we can easily say that older champions lack power instead (Not all of them of course). Speaking of old champ, Let's take one of the very first ad assassin , Talon, he has a very straight forward and easy to play kit, he also has quite low counterplay for how fast his burst is (Well now he has a lot more since the silence removal, you can really feel it lategame with people Zhoonying everywhere), but unlike the new archetype of assassins he has no inbuilt escapes\mobility, and no, his E and his ult don't count. Real mobility is the one you can use as you please to move around the battlefield, they usually have little to do with being directly part of the offensive core of the champ. Zed's W bonus AD barely matters early game because you don't find yourself having lots of bonus AD (If it was total AD i could understand), and pretty much most of Zed players rush BotRK as very first complete item, so it doesn't increase his AD that much either, on top of that it's the last skill that's going bo be maxed, it's only scary if you start stacking AD, which is definitely one of my favorite things, because indeed if you get fed you can easily decimate squishies with just you basic combo, if you splitpush there's no way you can kill the enemy duelist without your ult though. I disagree about him being better than most APC, yeah when we are talking about splitpushing sure he is, i mean how many APC you see splitting? But APC usually do their best in teamfights, where Zed's power starts to decrease for many obvious factors, APC have burst AND CC which most assassin lack, and for a good reason i'd say, in fact those only few assasins that had somewhat good CC (silences) pretty much got rekt by morello's nerf bat. Katarina's 15% dmg reduction is much better than Zed's W, yes it still power, may it be unncecessary but it's not that much. Akali's shroud doesn't give resistances anymore i think. I think people overstimate Zed's safety, it's true only during lanephase, because if he wants to fight you he can, if he doesn't he won't let you easily go all in on him, he also has easy time farming and last hitting from afar if he decides to do so, i still remember old Doran's shield mad sustain, i was literally unmovable from lane even against heavy pokers; When splitting pretty much every duelist has an escape route or defensive mechanism, so it's not really applicable to Zed "only" thing. I have to agree that he's currently the best AD assassin when it comes to the amount of things he can do, simply because every other lost his niche, their specialty, Talon lost silence, Rengar lost his "lol5stackgetrektturret" so he could push till your nexus if you just died to him 3 times, and penta'zix kind of lost his power during teamfights seeing how many times he got nerfed. If we want to add AP too Kass got rekt and leblanc lost her silence. Currently the best overall assassin i think is Fizz or a snowballing Akali, Fizz is completely immune to teamfight weaknesses that other assassins have.